Walk With Me
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Night after night Ceilí is plagued with terrifying dreams of fire, ice and thunder. A soft voice speaks her name, calling her. The voice grows weaker. To save the owner of the voice and world Ceilí must walk alongside the legendaries.


Walk With Me

Chapter1

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_All she could hear was the beating of her own feet on the dark metal floor. She was desperately breathing in sharp gasps of air as she ran down the pitch black corridor. The flames behind her were catching up, liking at her heels. The sound of beating wings joined the 'thud, thud' and a new blast of flame came at her. She ran and ran, gasping for breath, then, a light, a smell…the ocean! The forbidden corridor melted away along with the beating and fire. She stood on a cliff edge, the dark midnight sky looking down on her, casting her shadow. She watched the choppy waves, crashing against the rocks below her. She gave a scream of fright as the sky struck with thunder and a new beating of wings. She turned and ran, breaking out in a sweat. Faster, faster, faster she ran. Lightning bolts illuminating the darkness and striking out at her. She ran into the wood's, hardly able to see her hand in front of her face. The lightning was sending the trees behind her crashing to the ground. Then, it stopped. She looked up and a soft, fluffy snow flake felt onto her head. She raised a curious hand in the air, fascinated by the sudden snowfall. It became faster, the snow was falling too quickly, a sharp, cold wind picked up. She raised her arms with a cry to protect her face from the blizzard. She couldn't move, couldn't run, the wind was too harsh and she was to cold. More beating of wings. _

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

_Wings. Three pairs._

_Fire. Thunder. Ice._

_They had surrounded her. She spun madly on the spot as they charged up their power._

'_No, no, no.' She screamed in her head. 'No, no, help, somebody help!' The fire, thunder and ice was released. She screamed. She screamed for all she was worth. She screamed in terror, she screamed in defeat, she screamed in pain…_

"Aaaaaah!" Sixteen year old Ceilí shot up out of bed, her hazel eyes wide and alert, her golden brown hair had fallen across her face. She tried to steady her beating heart and get her breath back under control. Relaxing, Ceilí looked around her room, every thing was fine. Turning her view to her window Ceilí looked out at the meadow before her, the sun just rising, casting a beautiful golden-pinkish glow over the land. She quickly got out of bed and dressed, then, as quietly as she could creped downstairs so not to wake her parents and brother, then slipped outside. As soon as she closed the door and felt the mornings warm summer blow, she took off at a run into the meadow, calling out for her Pokemon. "Faenza!" She shouted out, searching the sky's with her eyes. Sure enough, a minute later a dark shape came swooping down towards her in an elegant dive. As it got closer the details of the Pokemon became clear, the long, sharp beak, the smooth brown feathers, dark eyes and large, widely spread magnificent wings of a Fearow. Within seconds it had landed by Ceilí. "Hey boy." Ceilí greeted, stroking his head. "I had that dream again, Faenza. That's every night now for the past two week's; it's got to mean something…but what?" Faenza cocked his large head to the side and looked at his friend and trainer in the eye.

Faenza was a big Fearow, almost twice the size of a normal one as he spent a year of his life on the Island of giant Pokemon, he was also extremely powerful, Ceilí had made sure he was the best flying type out their, and as he was her only Pokemon, she had a lot of time to train him. Ceilí had first found Faenza beaten and bloody when she was just six years old, some Pokemon hunters had heard of the giant Pokemon Island and decided they could make a lot of money off of them. Faenza and many more were captured and sold on an illegal black market. Faenza was bought by an evil man who only saw Pokemon as an object that was to do as you pleased, and if they didn't, he'd beat them into submission. Faenza had managed to escape, but due to his injuries collapsed in the meadow outside Ceilí's house, were she was playing with a wild Rattata. Faenza was weary of her at first and didn't trust her, but she nursed him back to health and slowly he learnt to trust her. But Faenza had a long, jagged scar running down his neck as a reminder, but, the most unusual thing about him was a golden symbol of some sort on his chest. It looked like a pair of odd wings, sort of squared shaped with indents, almost like wings ending in fingers.

Ceilí sighed and patted Faenza on the head. "Come on boy. Lets get some breakfast, we'll be leaving soon." It was Ceilí seventeenth birthday tomorrow, and she was leaving to go over to her cousin Jasmine's house, the Olivine City Gym Leader in Johto. Ceilí and her family live on the outskirts of Viridian City, Kanto. In a few hours time Ceilí and Faenza will be on a boat to Johto.

Stepping back inside the house Ceilí began to make breakfast for everyone. For herself and her family she put on some eggs, bacon and toast, for Faenza and the family pet, Growlithe, she had her own recipe which both Pokemon love. She feed the Pokemon first, and just as she was putting out breakfast her parents came in. "Oh, dear." Her mother, Ann said, looking at the waiting food. "You didn't have to do all this."

Ceilí just gave her a smile. "Yeah, I no, but I wanted to."

"Thanks honey." Her father, David said. "Let me go get up that brother of yours." He left the room and went to the bottom of the stairs, from the kitchen everyone could hear him calling. "Callum! Come on down, breakfast is ready!" He repapered a few seconds later and they all sat down to eat.

After a few minutes fifteen year old Callum walked it, his hair sticking up all over the place from laying on it all night. He sat down next to Ceilí and also began to eat.

"So," Ann started, making conversation. "Are you exited about your trip to Olivine City?"

Ceilí nodded her head happily. "Jaz said that she'll show me around the gym, and even let me watch some of her matches against trainers."

"Well, that should be fun."

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask if we can have a one on one battle with Faenza, he's really looking forward to it!" Ceilí glanced at her Pokemon, a proud smile on her face.

After breakfast was over and the dishes had been cleared, it was time for Ceilí's departure. She grabbed her suitcase, Faenza's Pokeball which he never used and waited by the front door for her family. They opened the door and stepped out into the drive. Her father was taking them in his truck, Growlithe and Faenza had to go in the back were there's no roof, because they wouldn't be able to fit in up front. Her father asked Ceilí if she wanted to sit shotgun, but after a moments hesitation, she requested to sit with the Pokemon. It took a few minutes persuading until her parents gave in. She climbed in back, her mother taking the front seat and her brother on the back seat.

It was meant to be a half hour drive to the harbour, but there had been an accident on the road, so it had taken them an hour to get there. Ceilí was in a hurry, so she gave Growlithe a quick pet and hug, said goodbye to her family with hugs, then rushed onto the ferry, Faenza flying next to her. Ceilí showed her ticket and got on. A man directed her to her cabin and she left her stuff there, deciding to explore the ship a little. As she was walking along deck she looked over to the harbour to see her waving family. She waved back and Faenza flew in circles high above them. The ship began to set sail and Ceilí gave a last wave as Faenza came down to land, then the pair set off to explore move. A heavy crowd seemed to all be going in the same direction and so Ceilí decided to follow. They ended up in a large room, everyone in it seemed to be trainers, and many battles were going on, along with people trading Pokemon. Ceilí watched as two young boys traded a Pichu for an Aipom. She shook her head, wondering how people could just so easily give up their Pokemon, when they were meant to be your friends and partners. Still, it was none of her business what others did and so she continued to walk around, stopping occasionally to watch a battle. After a few minutes off wondering Ceilí was stopped by a lad who looked to be around her age. "Hey, that's a big bird you've got their. Let's battle and see how it does against me. I'm Luke Quil"

"No, thank you." Ceilí said. "I'm not a trainer, Faenza is just my friend. Also he's not some _bird_ he's a Fearow."

"Whatever, I don't care what it is. It's a Pokemon, so let's fight." Luke said, not giving a single sign of companion towards Pokemon.

Ceilí really didn't like this guy, and neither did Faenza. Both were reminded of his past. "I told you." Ceilí said coolly. "I'm not a trainer." She went to walk off but Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What, to scared. Mind you, no wonder you're not a trainer; look at that ugly scar on that dumb birds neck. You must be a crap trainer. Whatever did that, I ought to send them flowers."

That was it for Ceilí and Faenza, they were seeing red. "Let's battle." She hissed.

The argument had caught everyone's attention. They all new that they were in for a good fight. That Fearow was huge, and looked incredibly powerful, and many people watching had gone against Luke, and lost badly.

Luke smirked. "One-on-one. Don't cry to hard little girl." He pulled a Pokeball off of his belt and threw it. Red light erupted from it and formed into the huge shape of Tyranitar.

"Don't put your money on winning." Ceilí glared. "Let's do this Faenza."

"Tyranitar, squash that worm! Crunch!"

The large dark/rock type ran at Faenza, but its speed was nothing to the swift flying type. Faenza easily got out of the way, flying to the left. "Well done boy, Wing Attack."

Luke sneered. "That's no good, nothing can hurt Tyranitar's hard skin."

"Well I beg to differ." Ceilí grinned as Faenza hit with his attack, and as Ceilí said, it hit with impact. "Ha, I guess that '_dumb bird_' is more than you can handle."

"Arrr. TYRANITAR NOCK THAT THING OUT OF THE SKY! HYPER BEAM!" Luke shouted in frustration, growling as he said it. Tyranitar released one of his most powerful attacks, but once again Faenza easily dodged it. Luke seemed to be getting more and more worked up incredibly quickly. "Stop messing around and HIT IT!" He screamed at his Pokemon.

Ceilí shook her head at Luke. "You're unfit to be a trainer. Faenza, finish this quickly, Hidden Power!" Faenza summoned up all of the power he possibly could, then unleashed it on the dark/rock Pokemon, getting a critical hit. Tyranitar fainted.

Luke looked at his fallen Pokemon in shock. "Beaten in two hits, by some, by some _girl _and her pet _bird_?!" Then his face formed into one of disgust. "That Pokemon is worthless, he couldn't even hit a bird out of the sky. Return! I'll deal with you later."

Ceilí gave Luke her own disgusted look. "You should learn some respect for your Pokemon, he tried his hardest for you. I'll be reporting you when we reach Johto." She then turned on her heal and left, heading back to her room, Faenza above her.

That night Ceilí couldn't get that Luke out of her head, and how horrible he was to Pokemon, and she fell asleep with those thoughts.

//Dream//

_Ceilí looked in utter hate as Luke stood over his quivering Tyranitar, a whip in his hand, as he repeatedly hit it, and shouted degrading insults towards the creature, who laid there and took it all, not wanting to upset his master anymore._

_Unable to see anymore Ceilí ran over to stop it. She grabbed the whip from Luke's hand. "Stop it!" She ordered._

_Luke backhanded her. "Keep out of other people's business!" He sneered threateningly._

_Ceilí put her hand to her face were he'd struck her, put didn't back down. "Leave that Pokemon alone!"_

"_Try and stop me." Luke challenged, then began to laugh cruelly. Ceilí watched in horror as he and Tyranitar's shapes began to fade into blackness, and a huge shape flew over his head. The whole place went dark and she looked up at the flying creature, which was also black. There was a crack of thunder, which seemed to come from the beast itself, lighting it up and staying its proper color. The large, yellow bird was all that Ceilí could see, as everything else was still pitch black. _

_She screamed and began to run, not knowing were to go or were she was headed. The sound of crackling wings followed her, she picked up her pace, sweat from running and fear racing down her back._

_Yes! The sound was starting to become more distant. She was getting away. But then she felt something large under her foot, having no time to get out of the way, Ceilí fell to the floor with a cry of pain. As fast as she could she climbed back to her feet. Thunder erupted above her, but this time it was joined by fire and snow._

_Three deafening calls shrieked, the sound seemed to surround her, as though it was coming from every angle_. _Ceilí looked around her in panic, and saw three great beasts looking right back. All three, thunder, ice and fire let out another shriek, they folded their wings above them and unleashed their mighty power. _

_Ceilí was hit and screamed in agonising pain, her skin was frozen by the ice, cracking and peeling it, the fire was running threw her veins, burning her inside and the thunder inflicted her, spreading along all of her muscles._

_But, just as quickly as it began it stopped, the beasts had gone, just leaving the blackness. Quivering with fear Ceilí slowly raised her head. There was nothing for a few seconds, then a golden light began to shine high above her. Ceilí watched as it slowly lowered, then, when it was clearly in sight, gasped. The shimmering symbol was of a pair of great, spread wings ending in finger like shapes. It was the very symbol which rested on Faenza. Ceilí stepped closer to it, staring in wonder. She reached out a hand to touch it, but immediately jumped back in fright as two huge, gleaming blood red eyes appeared either side of it. Ceilí looked at the eyes in fright, not daring to look away. Then a voice sounded, much like last time it seemed to be all around her, but this one wasn't a shriek, it was a voice, a hunting voice which seemed to travel in soft, mysterious tune, almost like music. "Ceilí." It whispered. "Ceilí."_

"_W-what?" Ceilí asked, her voice shaking with fear._

"_Ceilí." That hunting tune whispered. "Ceilí, I am weak, the world falls to you. Ceilí." As it spoke the sound drifted away, the last words hardly heard. "Help us."_

//End Dream//

Ceilí shot awake, the image of the gleaming red eyes still fresh in her mind. She frantically looked around her cabin, Faenza was sleeping peacefully close to her, and everything was in order. "It was just a dream." Ceilí muttered to herself. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after 2 in the morning. Rubbing her eyes Ceilí stood, and in her pyjamas, walked out onto the deserted deck.

She made her way over to the edge and looked out over the ocean. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "Ceilí." Her eyes snapped open at the hunting tune that said her name.

A feeling of fear swept threw her as she scanned the ocean. She new who was calling her, she could sense it. With a soft voice Ceilí answered the call. "Lugia."


End file.
